This invention relates generally to the field of product delivery devices typically including refrigerated coolers for serially dispensing packaged products which are relatively perishable, and are often packaged in dated containers indicating the period beyond which the product is no longer considered fresh. More particularly, it relates to an improved track construction for serially moving containers to a point of disengagement by a user.
The present state of the art is highly developed, and diverse attempts have been made to cope with the long standing problems involved with such structures. Among the most pertinent are those related to maximum utilization of available space within the cooled area, trouble-free operation, and the need for dispensing older stock in preference to newer stock. It is also desirable that inlet and outlet locations be substantially adjacent to permit front loading where the cooler is installed against a vertical wall, as is commonly the case.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,862, granted Mar. 14, 1999, there is disclosed a device for dispensing bottled beverages utilizing a channel construction of U-shaped configuration in which the first and second rectilinear sections of the channel are in non-planar relation, so that one free end of the channel is positioned substantially above the other free end to permit loading of the channel with product at the upper end, so that each loaded bottle is conducted under gravity away from the upper end until the channel is completely filled to provide an indication to service personnel of such condition. Where multiple channels are arranged in stacked relation, maximum space utilization is accomplished.
However, there are many other products having shelf life substantially shorter than carbonated beverages which heretofore have been positioned in a cooling device for relatively random selection by a food market customer, who if at all concerned, is interested only in assuring that the period of acceptable freshness has not passed. Service personnel who replace selected items are not always careful when replenishing packages to place the older packages nearer to the area of easy access. It has been estimated that as much as ten to fifteen percent of some products become unsaleable as a result of lack of care in restocking.
In the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,862, there is disclosed a device for dispensing bottled beverages, with the bottle engaged at the neck or finish portion thereof. In recent years, there has been increased use of packaging beverages, both carbonated and non-carbonated, in metallic cans which do not have a neck or finish or other available means of engaging a conveying track which, nevertheless, can benefit from dispensing structure offering a first-in, first-out, type of operation.
Briefly stated, the invention contemplates the provision of novel structured components which may be incorporated into or made part of a package containing a dated product which may be used in conjunction with devices of the type described in my above mentioned patent to enable single or multiple delivery construction which, when properly employed, will assure that older stock will be delivered first, and which will discourage a customer from attempting to obtain the most recently dated stock. To this end, in a first embodiment, I have provided a novel track-engaging element which is either secured to or forms an integral part of the package, and includes means for slidably engaging a channel for gravity feed to a delivery terminal at the end of the channel. This construction is such that it may be incorporated into a package of flat, circular, cylindrical, frusto-conical configuration, as well as bubble type packaging.
In another embodiment, I have provided a dispensing structure capable of handling cylindrical cans for serial dispensing in axially vertically disposed orientation, as contrasted with axially horizontal configuration known in the prior art, for superior space utilization and more reliable functioning.